


The art of love

by NirayaWolf



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirayaWolf/pseuds/NirayaWolf
Summary: Art comes in many forms: Paintings, esculptures, music, dance, movies, words, pictures and even food.Turns out that love does too.





	The art of love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new, let's see what hapens.

It's amazing really, after that kiss at the New Year party inspiration came back to him. The color flowed his mind and the shapes just escaped trough his hands, a new piece every week and a new idea every day.  
Lauren complained of the mess on the apartment (It's a condo! Say the little blonde) but it's only half-heartly and it's totally whortly 'cause when she sees the final piece, her eyes shine so bright with a joyful glint. Most of them are inspired by her; full paintings trying to catch the shades of blue that her eyes posses, esculptures that reflect the way she moves while dancing as if she where floating around (Amy is helping him make a mobile one), sketch after sketch of her true self on those little moments when she forgets to play her act.  
They never talk of the kiss or what they felt, it's easier that way. Even if they tried, words just won't come out and so he keeps painting and she keeps on dancing, everything it's beautiful but kinda tragic at the same time.

Amy and Sabrina. Sabrina and Amy. Doesn't matter how you say it, it sounds wrong.  
Amy is happy, or at least she tinks so. She got the girl and yeah, maybe is not how she pictured, but Sabrina loves her back wich is a great advance considering her history with past crushes.  
And yet something's missing, Amy can tell. She looks for answers of what might that be and the best place for looking is your own life, she sees the happy couples Kelix, Noane and Booper (She laughs a little 'cause, really? Where those ship names necessary?) and analyze them, she even has a notepad.

Kelix ( Sounds like cereal, doesn't it?)  
Karma and Felix look really happy, it's like he completes Karma in ways that she couldn't and in return Karma helps him to get out of his shell. See them doesn't hurt her anymore, mostly because after this restrospectention she got to see that what they have is pure and finally she was ready to let Karma go after someone that loves her and deserves her more than she. 

Noane (It would be a beautiful name for a baby)  
She still can't believe that Shane is dating Noah, it seems surreal that her GBF and her son fell in love. Shane progressed a lot while being with Noah; he stopped spilling gossip, he actually behaves and the most important thing is that Noah told him that he's trans and he stayed. Noah is growing up too fast to her eyes, he told her that soon Shane will know that his mother-in-law is Amy Effing Raudenfeld and she cannot wait to see the expression on his face. Also she cannot wait to give him "The Talk", she once told Noah that the whole point of being parent is to scare the crap off of your kid chosen partner. She loves Noah too much to see him hurt the way she been hurt. And if Shane dares to make him cry, well... His pretty face won't be so pretty anymore.

Booper  
She still don't get it. At first it looked like Karmy but now...  
They are in love, is so clear but they don't see it. It's Karmy but better because they can have a happy ending. Maybe she could help a little.

Amy closes the notepad then, the answer is there; Love is what she sees on other couples but not in her own. This must be a destiny joke, when she founds someone that loves her, she can't love them back.   
So she goes to find Sabrina, they need to talk.


End file.
